Lo que ella esconde
by Brece Cuca
Summary: (Remake fanfic de 2015) En un futuro no muy lejano, donde la tecnologia se compagina aún con la magia a la par. Peach Heart vive una vida relativamente común; hasta que un una noche, su vida cambia y con ella, entra a un (no tan nuevo) mundo. Y ser parte del antiguo clan de la Luna Roja.
1. Prologo

Prologo

29 de octubre/ Royal plot

Sonó un trueno y a la mesera Peach Heart por la poco se le caía las bebidas que cargaban en la bandeja. En el Bar Royal Plot rara vez estaba a su 60% de capacidad, sin embargo, era la peor pesadilla para la pony encargada del servicio. Las otras dos compañeras no estaban más relajadas. Frozen Rose, era la unicornio blanco y pelo azul, encargada en la barra de bebidas. Usaba (única y medianamente manejable) magia congeladora. El día que se unió a trabajar al bar, era el mejor puesto que podía tomar (y en único cuya magia no podía casi dañar a nadie). En esa noche, preparaba con alta velocidad (y sumo cuidado) varias bebidas de diferente grado de dificultad de preparación. Y a pesar que estaba estresada, como el resto del equipo, no dejaba de estar optimista.

En contra parte, en la pequeña cocina, estaba la gerente de turno y jefa cuando el dueño salía. Taek Wong era su nombre, y era la más disciplinada del equipo. Sacaba comandas con rapidez. También estaba a cargo de la caja, pero a veces dejaba eso a cargo de Peach en caso que estuviera saturada de trabajo. Su cabellera roja estaba bien atada en una coleta y debajo de un gorrito de reja. No quería otra reclamación por encontrar cabellos rojos en las ensaladas. Taek saco tres ensaladas y dos consomés de la casa. Toco tres veces la campanilla para avisar la salida de la comida.

— ¡Voy!- Gritaba Peach desde el área de caja, donde estaba apurada haciendo un cierre de cuenta un poco larga. Taek se desesperó y salió corriendo rumbo a al área de caja.

— ¡Deja lo hago yo! Tú llévate ya esa comida. ¡Ándale que se enfría!

Peach recogió la bandeja mediana y tomo los alimentos con cuidado. Camino con cuidado y se enfrentó a uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza: la puerta doble. Había sido instalada solo un par de días después de que la habían contratado, y aun tras casi un año, le tenía respeto (podría ser miedo, pero eso solo sería la burla en su trabajo) No era muy diferente de esas puertas dobles de las cantinas, donde tenían bisagras dobles con resorte incluido. Estas son prácticas para entrar y salir, y mantener lejos de la vista de los clientes del caos dentro de la zona de empleados. Pero para Peach, que justo le había tocado estrenarlas en un día festivo en fin de semana, fue una pesadilla. Cuando salió por ellas, las puertas se abrieron y regresaron con fuerza (gracias al mecanismo de resortes), el filo de la puerta dio directo a uno de sus tobillos. Por suerte ese día, tenía otro compañero en servicio y con una pata herida, pudieron sacar el trabajo del día.

Pero su nueva estrategia era la de salir en reversa y evitar recibir el golpe de vuelta. O simplemente (si hay tiempo) sostener la puesta y regresarla a su lugar. Esta no era la ocasión para jugar con la puerta. Ya faltaban 20 minutos para el cierre. Apenas una mesa grande se babia levantado y solo quedaban como 4 pequeñas que parecían ya estar terminando. Peach esperaba con ansias que terminara el turno. Ansiaba poder recostarse en su sillón.

Se acercó a dejar las ensaladas en la mesa 4 y el par de consomés en la 5. Dio un pequeño rondín alrededor de las otras mesas. Levanto algunos platos y vasos sucios. Y en cuanto iba a dejar la bandeja con trastes en la barra de servicio, percibió que otra pony ingresaba al local. Peach maldijo en silencio. No quería más mesas. Este día había sido duro y solo faltaban 16 minutos. Suspiro dejo la bandeja. Giro hasta donde tenía los menús. Tomo un par y se dirigió a la mesa más oculta y escondida. La número 12. Esa mesa, según Peach, era la más solicitada. Solía ser el lugar predilecto para las parejas o aquellos clientes que querían algo de privacidad (lo suficiente que podía hacerse bajo las escaleras.)

—Bienvenida al Royal Plot— enuncio su ya programado saludo, junto con una muy ensayada sonrisa de recibimiento. La pony que había ocupado la tan pedida mesa 12, era bastante linda. Tenía una melena risada y corta, en un rojo intenso (más oscuro e intenso que de Taek). Sus intensos ojos grises contrastaban con su piel de una crema claro. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y tomo el menú.

— Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Qué me recomendaría usted? Acabo de llegar al pueblo y no conozco los gustos locales.

Peach se puso nerviosa ante semejante pregunta. No porque fuera la primera vez que lo hacían (era bastante común), sino porque siempre que sugería algo, o no les gustaba o (como normalmente pasaba) desechaban su sugerencia. Pero para su sorpresa, el cliente le sonrió y le devolvió el menú.

—Mira que te pediría a ti, pero como tengo algo de prisa, tú elige algo para mí.

Peach de inmediato asintió y corrió inmediatamente hacia la barra, donde ya había salido el pedido de la mesa 10. Frozen le entrego las bebidas y suspiro aliviada ser la última comanda que le hacía falta. Cuando llego Peach, suspiro, pero Frozen noto un poco de color en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Frozen, asomándose por la barra para mirar a Peach que se echaba aire.

—Si bien bien, pero estoy dudosa… llego alguien a la mesa 12, pero pidió algo peculiar. A mi… —Un suspiro largo dejo salir las tensiones que Peach tenía acumuladas bajo sus hombros

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?— se rio aliviada. — eso nos pasa a todas cuando salimos a servicio. Bueno. A Taek no tanto, pero a mí siempre me pasa cuando me toca estar allá afuera.

Peach Sabía que era el pan de cada día, o los gajos del oficio, como solía decir Taek. Y aun así, no se consideraba tan bonita como para recibir esos elogios de la nada. Incluso allí, estaba con su uniforme de Maid (sirvientas para Taek, que prefería decir las cosas por su nombre), ya un poco sudado, y su melena magenta y azul, sostenida con la cinta negra, se había despeinado un poco. Incluso el mandil no era perfectamente blanco. Tenía sus manchitas aquí y allá, a lo que si le daba razón era a sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Por eso evitaba usar las gafas en su trabajo, aunque eso le costaba algunos tropezones y accidentes (al menos nunca tuvo algún incidente grave).

Los ponis había varios ponis parados esperando pagar y Peach no había llevado cuentas. Peach tomó un respiro y fue directo a caja.

—La 4 te lo dejo aquí y la 5 solo agrégale dos cervezas de raíz… oye, ¿puedes preparar una especialidad Royal para la 12?

—Ahora te lo hago, y llévale servicio y bebida a la 12. Cuando esta gente se valla cierras las puertas, pero no todo, para que salga la de la 12.

Peach asintió, y se devolvió hacia la barra de bebidas. Le indico que preparara la bebida de la especialidad Royal.

De regreso, fue al pequeño refrigerador, donde tomo un par de salsas. Al lado, tomo un pequeño plato con botanas de maíz. Coloco todo en la bandeja y tras atravesar la (peligrosa) puerta doble, llevo la bandeja hasta la mesa solitaria.

En cuanto llevo el servicio, la voz de la clienta la detuvo.

—Oye, veo que ya están cerrando. Si quieres, me lo pones para llevar. Solo tráeme la cuenta porfa.

Peach mostro una sonrisa (una sincera) hacia ella. Al final no saldría tan tarde, Miro al reloj, 1.50 am. Faltaban 10 minutos. Solo le tomaría media hora más limpiar mesas y recoger sus cosas. Esta noche pensaba descansar plácidamente en casa. Pero fue interrumpida su ensoñación, con otro relámpago, que por su sonoro golpe, había caído con fuerza, junto con lo que prometía una fuertísima lluvia. Peach se asomó por la puerta y unas gotas frías cayeron sobre su rostro. La tormenta ya estaba encima del local. Fue rápido a con sus compañeras y les indico los cambios en la comanda. Peach estaba a contra reloj. Su hogar, una cabaña, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, en una vieja cabaña remodelada. Media hora si atravesaba el pueblo, pero 15 si iba rodeando por los solitarios caminos por los bosques. Pero ninguno sería viable si llegaba la tormenta con fuerza.

— ¡Que suerte que mi hotel está cerca!- Exclamó la yegua de la mesa 12 intentaba sacarle platica superficial a Peach. —supongo tu casa no debe estar muy lejos. ¿Verdad?

Peach lo pensó un poco antes de responderle. —Este algo lejos, pero por suerte traje un saco impermeable.

—Como dicen, yegua prevenida vale por dos. – Se rio la pony misteriosa, asintiendo levemente la cabeza. Sus rizos rojos rebotaban con levedad. Tres campanadas confirmaban que el pedido estaba listo. Peach fue de inmediato a recoger el pedido y la cuenta. En cuanto llego la mesa, ya estaba una pequeña bolsa con Bits. Estas eran monedas doradas, oficiales del reino de Equestre; que a pesar de no ser de oro macizo, unas cuantas eran suficientes para los gastos más básicos. Y para sorpresa de Peach, la yegua misteriosa se dejó más monedas de lo que la cuenta exigía. Esta le agradeció por la propina recibida, a pesar de solo haberle ofrecido una sugerencia. Una que ni siquiera probó. Cuando se levantó la clienta misteriosa, Peach cruzo miradas momentáneas con ella. En sus ojos grises, Peach creyó ver algunas líneas amarillas que aparecían levemente. Pestañeo, y de nuevo, solo eran los ojos grises que le devolvía la mirada cálida pero extraña a la vez. ¿Sería que ya estaba cansada y ya veía cosas raras en la gente que atendía?

—Bueno, que tenga buenas noches— La misteriosa yegua de rizos rojos se despidió amablemente, se retiró del local y se perdió de su vista al doblar una esquina. Peach se acercó a la puerta principal y giro el cartel de "ABIERTO" a "CERRADO". Suspiro y se quitó el mandil blanco que cubría parte de su uniforme de diario. Finalmente empezaría su día libre.


	2. Capitulo 1 Mordida

30 de octubre

Capítulo 1

Algo se esconde en el bosque.

Y el frio que anuncia que el invierno se acerca, tanto que calaba en los huesos. Peach se pensaba demasiado eso mientras limpiaba el desastre de palomitas de maíz que reinaba en la sala. Todo porque será "Noche de películas de Terror". Giggles había puesto los muebles pegados hacia los costados. Había hecho espacio para que ambas disfrutarán de la nueva combinación de cada encía y magia que habian llegado a todos los hogares equiestrianos. La televisión.

Giggles era la más fascinada. Para ella las tardes de aburrimiento habían quedado en el pasado. Peach la había comprado solo hace un par de días con las bonificaciones de su trabajo. No era un último modelo, pero si era una novedad hasta para Peach, quien se había criado en una ciudad. La "caja mágica" como en un principio Giggles había nombrado, transmitía solo dos canales. Uno era sobre sucesos que pasaban en todas las regiones equiestrianas y fuera de estás. El otro se transmitirán películas o programas de entretenimiento. Desde peculiares programas con marionetas para los más pequeños, hasta las películas terrorificas para adultos. Y no tan adultos.

La anterior noche iba a ser cuando ambas estrenarían finalmente el televisor juntas. (Giggles ya le había dado uso anteriormente a espaldas de peach)

Para fortuna de ambas, pasaban una maratón de terror clásico. Transmitirán la adaptación de una novela vieja. "THE LYCANTROPONY". Peach ya se había leído dicha novela. En ella se habla de antiquísimas criaturas que rondaban las población nes desde incluso antes de la fundación y la integración de las tres razas de ponys. A peach le preocupaba que efectos tendria en Giggles, que era casi una niña. Casi por qué eran casi del mismo tamaño. Sin contar claro, el largo de la cola que la impulsaba en las aguas. No podía negarle una experiencia terrestre. Se lo había prometido. Y tenía que cumplirla aunque no quisiera. Así que solo podía intentar disuadirla.

—Esta película podría tener escenas muy fuertes, así que quizás debamos ver el noticiero mejor… – ponía su rostro serio como si fuera algo preocupante, al igual que su tono de voz. — Podría provocar pesadillas.

Giggles no había captado el mensaje correctamente.

— ¡Que va! Eh visto cosas peores. Aparte, tú me dijiste que todos los ponys que aparecen en la caja no están allí realmente, ¡así que no pueden hacerme nada!

Giggles era de esas ponys (de tipo marino) que no captaba los sarcasmos ni las indirectas. No había crecido en esta cultura. Apenas si podía dominar el idioma equiestre básico, y la lectura también apenas la estaba aprendiendo con cómics y libros para potrillos del preescolar.

Peach le había prometido que esa noche, luego de trabajar, se verían unas películas juntas y así fue.

No había Sido tan mala. Las actuaciones eran mediocres y las escenografías parecían más dignas de una obra escolar. Pero la historia llamativa y trágica a la vez.

Un pony común había sido convertido en un pony lobo. Una criatura sedienta de sangre. A Giggles le impresionó como devoraba a sus amigos ponys sin vacilaciones. A peach le entristecía ver qué la criatura perdía su identidad y su relaciones. Giggles se preocupo cuando el pueblo fue tras la casa de la criatura. A peach el que está encontrará un nuevo hogar y quizás un nuevo amor.

Después de casi dos horas, cuando película se había ha terminado, ya era de madrugada. Pero ninguna tenía mucho sueño.

Peach se había conmovido con la historia casi tanto como cuando la leyó. Giggles estaba impresionada por el monstruo.

—Imaginate poder tener esa súper velocidad. El súper oído. El aullar a los compañeros y arrasar con pueblos enteros. ¡Ojalá pudiera conocer uno!

—creo quería mejor que se quedará en los libros… aunque de niña me imaginaba que si existen aún, están escondidos muy bien—. Comentaba peach mientras intentaba ordenar el caos de cojines y palomitas. Le agradaba tener temas de discusión con su amiga que no implicará asuntos personales. —por que al menos si fuera uno, me escondería para no dañar a nadie. Incluso me iría del pueblo si fuera necesario. — Todo era hipotético, pero eso causo que por el rostro de giggles cruzará por un momento la incertidumbre.

— ¡pero no tendrías! Yo te cuidaría como una mascota. Así no estarías sola nunca.

El corazón de peach se enternecio por el comentario tan inocente de su amiga. Se acercó a ella le dio unas palmaditas sobre su melena celeste.

No seas tontilla. Eso no existe siquiera. Y aunque así fuera no serían buenas mascotas. Son salvajes y se comerían los mueble-

Oye y ¡¿si tú fueras uno, podrías cuidar de la casa y ser la mascota!?

Peach solo pudo reír ante las ridículas e inocentes ideas de su amiga. Aunque en realidad no le hacía mucha gracia llegar a ser considerada una mascota. Ya mucho menos una de esas bestias.

Asi conversaron varios minutos hasta que Giggles le había ganado el sueño. Peach cargo con ella y la llevo hasta el baño de visitas, dónde una tina vieja sería una improvisada cama acuática.

Era algo pesada y se resbalaba un poco por la humedad en su piel, pero era necesario para que no se secara. Al llegar al baño, piso una palanca que abría automáticamente un grifo de agua. Con cuidado, la dejo dentro de la bañera. Cerró el grifo, con el agua cubriéndola totalmente. Se retiró en silencio y se dejó caer al primer sillón que tenía cerca. No supo cuando el sueño le gano y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Eso hasta que oyó un golpe seco. Entreabrió los ojos. En el viejo reloj de cuerda marcaba 15 minutos para las 4 am. La luz del baño estaba encendida. Aun somnolienta, se asomó al interior. Nada más que una tina a medio llenar y muchas manchas de agua. El viento frio se colaba en la habitación por la única ventana que bajaba directamente al lago. Peach se asomó por la ventana y lo escuchó. Varios aullidos a lo lejos que provenían de lo alto del monte, en medio del bosque milenario que rodeaba la cabaña. Y el lago que parecía haber sido perturbado hace poco. Peach tenía un mal presentimiento.

No sería capaz… ¿O sí?

Se puso una capa verde oscura y salió afuera. No se molestó en ponerle la llave a la casa. Se imaginó que no debía estar lejos. Para su suerte, afuera, las nubes habían dejado paso a la luz de una luna enorme, que iluminaba cada rincón. Brillaba más sobre las aguas que contenían el lago, y el pequeño rio que la alimentaba. Por allí debió ir. Quería gritarle, pero si había lobos reales, gritar no era buena opción. Por la prisa no se trajo consigo nada más que su capa. Estaba molesta y preocupada. Si la encontraba, le daría un larguísimo discurso sobre salirse de casa y buscarse peligros. Mas porque seguramente debían ser esos enormes lobos de madera de los que se hablaba en el pasado. O lobos comunes…

Mientras más se internaba en el bosque, se oscurecía más por las altas y densas copas de los árboles. El piso crujía bajo sus cascos por los millares de hojas otoñales. El rio era grande pero no tenía una gran pendiente. Peach seguía debatiéndose si llamarle. Se detuvo a escuchar a su alrededor. El bosque cantaba con el helado viento. Algunas hojas caían en el rio. Y no muy lejos se escucho un relámpago. Parecía que una pequeña tormenta se acercaba hacia ella.

No se resistió más. Mientras subía rio arriba, gritaba a toda voz.

— ¡GIGGLES! ¡Ven acá de inmediato! ¡Cómo no bajes, yo…!— Se detuvo cuando algo cayó cerca, haciendo ruido sobre las hojas. Algo grande. ¿Sería otro pony o alguna criatura salvaje? Miro por el rabillo de los ojos. Varias sombras se movían entre los troncos. Eran dos o quizás tres. Peach pudo distinguir el pelaje blanco de uno de ellos. Otro aullido frente a ella.

Estaba paralizada. El lobo blanco surgió de las sombras en posición de ataque. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando a los tres lobos que estaban a la espera. Peach le temblaban las patas. Nunca se había imaginado que se metería en semejante situación. Debía correr colina abajo hasta su casa o tirarse al rio. Correr no parecía una buena opción. Tampoco podría ganarle a semejante animales. Eran un poco más grandes que ella. Los colmillos del lobo blanco se asomaban, ansiando la comida fresca. Los otros lobos no parecían estar interesados, pues esperaban algo del lobo blanco. Peach miro a su alrededor. Piedras de rio y una rama húmeda. Quizás sería suficiente. O al menos ella esperaba.

Se agacho cuidadosamente a la rama. El lobo atacó y cuando estaba cerca de Peach, esta uso la rama para encajarla en sus fauces. Allí lo tenía el lobo, con su fuerza bruta la tenía contra el suelo. Peach miro por un instante sus los ojos, que momentáneamente se tornaban azules y ámbar.

Coloco los cuatro cascos sobre el torso del lobo y lo empujo. Se liberó y se levantó de inmediato. El lobo atrapo la capa verde. Peach se soltó de ella y esta cayó sobre el rostro de su perseguidor. Cuando se dirigió colina abajo, uno de los lobos le cortó el paso. El otro se colocó junto al rio. Solo había un camino y era hasta donde estaba la cascada. Ella corrió tanto como podía hacerlo. A pesar de ser una pony terrestre, no tenía condición física ni era veloz. Contrario al lobo que, aunque se había quedado atrapado entre la capa y el viento, pudo destrozarla y seguirle el paso.

Peach corría en zigzag, en un intento de perderlo de vista. Incluso se metió en una cueva estrecha, pero nada podía contra la poderosa criatura. Cuando llego al borde de la cascada, asomo. Un larga caída hacia el pequeño lago con piedras afiladas. ¿Acaso la había acorralado allí a propósito? ¿Era el fin?

—Por favor… déjenme ir… Yo solo busco a mi amiga, no quería molestar. —Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería darles ese lujo.

Uno de los lobos que parecía no tan fuerte, se dio media vuelta. El otro lobo fue tras él, quedando solo el lobo blanco que la había atacado primero. Peach se desconcertó cuando este ladró como perro. Pero más porque parecía escuchar su nombre entre ladridos. Alucinaciones quizás.

Dio un paso atrás. Al borde de la cascada y una caída mortal de al menos unos cinco metros; quizás más, quizás menos. Incluso le pareció ver un brillo que se movía. Quizás una esperanza u otra alucinación. Cerró los ojos. Dio un salto de fe hacia la luz que emitía el fondo. Pero el lobo se agazapó hacia ella y le atrapó entre sus dientes. La mordida dolía a rabiar, y ardía como si estuviera en llamas. Peach pateo con la pata libre al rostro del canino que la afianzaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el canino mordía con obstinación. Cuando estaban por golpear el agua, Peach tomo aire justo a tiempo. La caída fue tan dura como haber caído sobre piedra sólida. Peach no pudo contener todo el aire. El lobo tuvo menos suerte.

Se golpeó el costado con una de las rocas, haciéndole un corte largo al costado. El impacto le obligo a soltarla y salir fuera de la corriente de remolinos que producía la cascada. Peach giraba en todas direcciones, y cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse y perder conocimiento, una fuerza el saco hacia la superficie.

—Peach, ¡respira!, ya estoy aquí, ¡vamos respira!- Giggles apretaba el pecho de su amiga. Empujaba justo donde terminaba las costillas. Empujo varias veces hasta que Peach escupió el agua y entreabrió los ojos. Le sonrió débilmente.

—Vámonos…—Parecía casi un susurro.

Giggles miro alrededor y reparó que tenía una herida en una de las patas traseras, cerca de la cutiemark de corazón y estrellas. Eran como varios cortes profundos que comenzaban a sangrar. Un pedazo de la capa flotaba cerca. Giggles nado tras él y lo cogió. Regreso hasta donde Peach y miro la herida. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Giggles sospechaba que alguien había atacado, pero también podría haber sido las piedras.

En su interior se empezó a sentir culpable. Había seguido los aullidos pero sin querer, atrajo a su amiga hacia unos lobos. Ato en un torniquete la pata. Ya no sangraba tanto, pero no era suficiente. La lluvia ceso, y unos relámpagos iluminaron levemente a un lobo blanco que se lamia las heridas mientras se ocultaba entre los árboles. Miraba desde las sombras. Se había recuperado de su herida y se disponía atacar de nuevo, cuando un aullido lejano le detuvo. Le llamaban y no podía negarse. Se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los troncos y la oscuridad del bosque.

Giggles tomó de Peach y la colocó a su espalda cuidadosamente. Intentaba mantener siempre cabeza de Peach fuera del agua. Ella respiraba débilmente y se estaba enfriando por el agua helada. Giggles se movió tan rápido como sus aletas podían, pero con el mayor cuidado que podía hacer. Nadó corriente abajo hasta que llego al lago donde, en una de sus costas, estaba un muelle viejo y la cabaña. Por el horizonte se asomaban tímidamente los rayos solares del nuevo día.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, la dejo recostada. Giggles estaba agotada, y asustada, temía por su amiga. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!- Giggles gritaba tanto como ella podía. No hubo respuesta. Intento de nuevo, siempre mirando de reojo a su amiga. No quería alejarse. Y no podía andar por tierra sin la burbuja, que se había quedado en el baño. Tomo coraje, inspiro y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

No muy lejos de allí, un unicornio pasaba trotando como cada mañana. Una vieja conocida. Un unicornio anaranjado de cabellos verdes acuoso que se estremeció ante los estridentes gritos de ayuda que provenían del lago. Corrió hacia la costa y deslumbro dos sombras sobre la costa. En cuanto las reconoció, sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí!? — Vocifero Lotus tratando de mantener la calma, aunque internamente se estaba alterando. Las vio a ambas empapadas, pero al ver a Peach respirando con dificultad, se acercó a ella. Observo el torniquete que comenzaba a aflojarse y una herida de mal aspecto. Cuando Toco a Peach, estaba volviéndose fría al tacto.

— ¡Lotus! ¡Ayúdala! —Giggles estaba a punto del llanto pero pretendía hacerse la fuerte. Lotus no podía negarse. Le echo una mirada seria a Giggles, la cual que se encogió ante el gesto. Estaba molesta, pero no era el momento de reclamos. Lotus ajusto su chaleco y concentro su magia. En un segundo, y tras una leve restos de magia, Lotus y Peach desapariciones de la costa. Giggles se quedó sola, preocupada, triste y culpable.


	3. Cap 2- ¿Promesas?

31 de Octubre

Capítulo 2: ¿Promesas?

Y en cuanto abrió los ojos, Peach se vio rodeada de muchas sombras que se proyectaban en ella. El ruido a su alrededor era sordo. Sentía el aire pesado y su cuerpo igual. Parpadeo y una luz la cegó. Movió su cabeza y balbuceo unas palabas. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de una terrible resaca. Poco a poco sus sentidos se iban agudizando. Las sombras comenzaron a tomar formas reconocibles. Tenían trajes blancos. Una era al parecer una enfermera que le llamaba por su nombre. Otra de las sombras le tomo de un brazo y le apretaba con fuerza.

—Ehh, ¿qué?- balbuceo cuando le volvieron a llamar. Sintió un metal frio presionaba sobre su corazón. Intento incorporarse y un vértigo la invadió. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Las voces le decían que guardara reposo. Presiono sus ojos y recostaba donde estaba al fin se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación blanca, con un enorme ventanal. Estaba atardeciendo y los últimos rayos del sol se colaban, dándole un toque anaranjado a la pulcra habitación.

—Señorita Peach Heart. ¿Puede usted escucharme? — Probó una segunda vez. Esta vez pudo levantar la cabeza, y lo primero que vio fue un Pony terrestre en bata médica. A su lado habían par de enfermeras tomando notas y un Pegaso de melena negra y piel purpura oscuro, estaba sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación, dudoso si acercarse o no. Peach asintió con su cabeza ante la pregunta del médico. Estaba cayendo en cuenta que estaba en un hospital. ¿Por qué? Trato de hacer memoria. Recordaba haber salido en busca de…

— ¿Dónde está Giggles? — se impulsó hacia el doctor, tomándolo por sorpresa. El Pegaso se levantó de su asiento y le tomo uno de los cascos, para tratar de tranquilizarle. Peach volteo ante el potro alado. Este le mostro una cálida sonrisa y es sus ojos dorados, se reflejaba una preocupación que intentaba ocultar.

—Ella está en mi casa con Bubbles. Ella está en buenas condiciones. ¿Cómo te sientes? —El tacto le hizo volver a la tranquilidad. El doctor mascullo algunas instrucciones a las enfermeras. Estas salieron a la habitación a paso rápido en diferentes direcciones. El doctor Stable se acercó a Peach. Este no dejaba de analizarla de arriba abajo. Peach se sentía incomoda de tenerlo tan cerca.

—Señorita, ¿Cómo se siente? Debió ser un feo accidente. ¿Puede recordar lo que le paso? — Peach negó con la cabeza. Trato de incorporarse, esta vez con ayuda del doctor y Comet, el Pegaso. No me acurdo de mucho. Salí a pasear y no recuerdo más. ¿Pero dónde estoy?-

Ya lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía. Traía una horrible bata verde claro. Cuando quería girarse, una punzada de dolor corrió en su costado derecho. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y tras recorrer un poco su bata, al fin observo unas puntadas en el costado derecho de la grupa. También tenía varios moretones y rasguños leves. Comenzaba a subir la ansiedad. ¿Qué le había pasado? Y como si su doctor hubiera intuido sus dudas, comentó:

—La trajo su amiga unicornio a la sala de urgencias. Estaba ansiosa y se fue sin decirnos más como la encontró y su nombre. Luego este caballero acudió y lleva aquí casi el día entero cuidándola. Debe ser afortunada de tener un novio así de atento. —le sonrió el médico, intentando hacerse el tipo genial. O eso pensaba Peach hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la palabra novio. Si de por si estaba alterada por amanecer llena de vendas, en una cama de hospital… Comet de inmediato corrigió al doctor.

—Oh no no. Es un malentendido. Ella solo es una vecina mía… es decir, somos más que conocidos. Amigos. —

Peach ante la mención de verlo como un novio, le enrojeció las mejillas. Si es cierto que llevan una relación muy cordial, el titulo de novios no era el más correcto. Si era guapo y todo, pero era material prohibidísimo. El Pegaso ya tenía dos pretendientes y no quería ser parte del grupo. Aunque realmente sentía que lo conocía de otro lado. Además intuía que unicornio estaría ansiosa por dejarla en tal estado y huir. Debía ser Lotus. Odiaba los sitios públicos. Peach tomo un poco de aire, pero le ardía la garganta como si estuviera reseca. Sus tripas le gruñían por algo de alimento, y su cuerpo le reclamaba que volviera a recostarse. Pero a la vez sentía que de nuevo las voces de la habitación se esfumaran.

"Al fin despertaste bella durmiente"

Se desconcertó al escuchar esa voz. No provenía ni de Comet, ni del médico. Era algo más interior. Era su voz, pero no sus pensamientos.

"Tengo hambre. Mucha. Ojala pudiera salir pronto"

Un silencio casi absoluto la invadió y de nuevo la voz resonó de sus adentros.

"Estarás bien. Levántate. Eres más fuerte ahora que nunca"

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Sus sentidos volvieron a ella y se dio cuenta que tanto el doctor como Comet habían reparado. No se había dado cuenta que había ignorado el dolor de sus heridas y se había levantado de la cama. El mareo le volvió y cayó al suelo. Comet la sostuvo y la reincorporo a su cama.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Se tallo los ojos. Se recostó y se giró del lado bueno. Es obvio que no se sentía bien, pero era el colmo que Peach pensara que se estaba volviendo loca aparte. Aunque tenía más hambre y sed, tenía el ánimo por los suelos. No había ganas de ver a nadie. Comet se movió hacia el lado donde Peach se dirigía y se agacho para estar a la altura.

—Te pediré algo de comer. Sé que te gustan las ensaladas frutales. Y el pan con mantequilla. No tardare nada. —Comet le mando otra sonrisa seductora… o lo que fuera que era esa mirada que le daba un poco de calidez. Asintió a su oferta. El medico ya no hizo más preguntas y se excusó para salir.

Se quedó sola en la pequeña habitación. Suspiro. Se sentía frágil y tonta. Y molesta. Recordaba perfectamente que se había internado al bosque, porque estaba preocupada por Giggles. Estaba aliviada que estuviera bien, pero si no fuera por su imprudencia… o quizás la suya propia. Intento recordar más a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Un aullido débil atravesó por su ventana. No había notado que ya había oscurecido. Se levantó y miro la bandeja de comida a su lado. Con cuidado, se alzó y tomo un bocado de la ensalada de frutas. Era muy jugosa y dulce. La devoro como si no hubiera comido en semanas. También se tomó el vaso de jugo de manzana de un sorbo. Se sentía satisfecha, pero a la vez no parecía suficiente.

Unas luces de colores iluminaron momentáneamente la habitación. Peach se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un tercer piso, y desde allí, podía ver los fuegos artificiales que centelleaban sobre el pueblo entero. Le parecían hermosos. Entonces cayó en cuenta que debía ser 31 de octubre.

— ¡Carajo! Es hoy. — cayo en cuenta que debía estar allá abajo. Le había prometido a Giggles a acompañarla disfrazada a pedir dulces. Suspiro. En cuanto volviera a casa, hablarían seriamente de las salidas nocturnas y el castigo por salirse de la casa sin permiso. Pero también le pesaba romper una promesa, incluso por una situación así.

"De todos modos, nunca hagas promesas que sabes no cumplirás"

La voz la interrumpió de nuevo, sacándola de su melancolía. — ¿y que te importa? Yo si pienso cumplir mis promesas. Todas, incluso algo tonto como ir a un festival. —No se había dado cuenta que se respondía a sí misma en voz alta. Era una surte que estuviera en su propia habitación, porque podrían tomarla por loca. Y quizás ya lo estaba.

"Tu hiciste muchas pobrezas a esa pequeña niña. A ti también te han hecho promesas y sigues sola. Las promesas no tienen más valor que las mentiras"

El espectáculo de luces termino, pero aún se escuchaba con claridad todo el ruido proveniente del festival callejero del Nightmare Night. Incluso el aroma de los puestos de comida podía sentirse casi como si estuviera allí mismo. Quería compartir esto con su amiga acuática. Suspiro.

"De todas maneras sabias que no es lo mejor. Es más, deberías dejar de hacer promesas y vivir para nosotras mismas. No te valoran. Nadie lo hace realmente" Peach negó con la cabeza. ¿La maldita voz era su conciencia? Se negaba a abandonar a todos otra vez. Ya había roto promesas antes, pero esta vez tenía que cumplirlas. Incluso si estas la llevaba a un hospital. Peach sintió la determinación en su ser. Sabía que Giggles la valoraba. Así como el resto de sus amigos. Como Lotus, que la rescato y la había traído aquí. O Comet que había hecho guardia mientras se recuperaba. Incluso a Stone… o Lancelot… quizás incluso Cherry…

Se recostó en su cama, con cuidado de no tocar la herida y se cubrió de cuerpo completo. Sintió una enorme tristeza. Ahora que estaba sola, se dejó llevar por unas lágrimas que le pesaban.

El puro recuerdo de la joven Cherry le apesumbraba el corazón, a pesar de que hacía años había visto su sonrisa franca y limpia. Le había prometido tantas cosas. Que le haría un enorme pastel para su cumpleaños. Que sería su mano derecha si un día se hacía de un novio. Que irían de viaje a las playas o de paseo a un museo. Haría lo que fuera para sacarla de su aburrimiento en sus días de hospitalización. Que la haría reír no importara que se pareciera una tonta.

Las lágrimas aumentaron y ardían al paso por sus mejillas. Estar en el hospital le traía malísimos recuerdos. De todas las noches que se pasaba en vela a su cuidado. ¡Como la extrañaba! Incluso ahora, que estando lejos, no quería visitar jamás de nuevo su tumba. No podía verla nunca. Incluso sus fotos le daban un sentimiento de una piedra en su corazón.

El recuerdo de su hermana aun le calaba a pesar de los años. La culpa, la ira, hasta la impotencia. Hizo de todo y la vez nada. Y lo peor, es que nadie sabía de su hermanita, nadie del pueblo claro. Negarla era mejor que recordarla con dolor todos los días. Incluso guardaba sus fotos en un cajón lejos de donde Giggles pudiera verlas. Y solo por eso se sentía la peor. Siempre necesitada de amor, de afecto y aprobación. Tantas relaciones fallidas. Tantas falsedades y promesas vacías.

—Hay Cherry, si me vieras ahora, no sé qué pensarías de mí. Soy libre de nuestros padres. Ahora soy independiente. —Limpio sus lágrimas con las sabanas, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— Mírame, ahora ando teniendo accidentes tontos. Seguro te reirías de mi torpeza.

Suspiró.

—Mi querida Cherry, a pesar de todo, seguiré con mi promesa de pie. Hare de Giggles una pony de bien, aunque luego me odie… no, eso no… me limitare con verla crecer, donde sea que ella quiera ir. Se lo prometí a ella. Y te lo prometí a ti.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y se ilumino por completo. Se giró y vio a otro Pegaso en la entrada. Era Emerald Violet, su prima lejana de Manehathan. En cuanto Peach se giró y se encontraron sus miradas, Emerald rodeo la cama y le abrazo con fuerza. Técnicamente era su única familiar con la que aun tenia contacto, pero realmente era muy mínimo. Por eso que Peach le sorprendió un poco que le abrazara sin siquiera preguntar.

— ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué carajos hacías metida en medio del bosque, con una tormenta y a altas horas de la madrugada? ¿Por qué eres así de torpe? ¿No pensaste que casi me da un infarto cuando supe que estabas en un hospital?- Eme estaba tan metida en su papel que no había anotado que agitaba a la pobre Peach de los hombros. — ¿Fue el pez verdad? En serio, ¿porque sigues con esta tontería?

—Si ya sabes la respuesta, para que me preguntas. —Se soltó de Eme y se acomodó en la cama. —Sabes que le tengo mucho aprecio y espero le guardes respeto— espeto Peach con seriedad. No le agradaba que se refirieran a Giggles como "el pez" o cualquier apodo despectivo.

—Como sea, vengo de hablar con tu doctor. Te dejaran en observación todo el día, porque te pusieron unos antibióticos para prevenir alguna infección con esa herida. En serio, yo te mato si te pasa algo —. Eme solía fingir molestia, pero era evidente que no era de piedra. Le incomodaba que su única prima le dedicara todas sus energías al "pez" —. Pedí unos días en el taller para estar en tu casa y ayudarte con tu casa en lo que te recuperas. Y sobre todo, para evitar más salidas nocturnas.

Peach solo podía reírse. Emerald no era más que una chica de ciudad. Más incluso de lo que era ella antes. No podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin los lujos del su apartamento en el centro, o de sus rutinarias compras. Incluso el despegarse tanto tiempo de su tienda de joyerías, que había recibido de sus padres adoptivos.

Si, Emerald eran solo primas por papeles, no por sangre. Es más, nadie diría que son primas. La Pegaso era toda elegancia con su melena corta asimétrica al estilo Bob, con sus colores violetas y azules cian en su melena y la mitad de las plumas de sus alas. O esas manchas naranjas cerca de donde su Cutie Mark de un esmeralda bien pulido, adornaba con gracia su grupa. Hasta la franja blanca de su frente o los ojos amarillos, toda ella, era perfecta para la ciudad. Peach sabía qué destacaría demasiado en un pueblo que apenas estaba rozando a ciudad pequeña.

Peach suponía, que si Emerald Violet había hecho un viaje apresurado desde la Gran Manzana, no podría simplemente rechazar su oferta; aunque ya se imaginaba la cantidad de discusiones que vendrían en el futuro con Giggles y Eme conviviendo en el mismo piso.

—Bien entonces. Si ya lo decidiste. Solo déjame dormir por favor. Y apaga la luz.

Eme asintió. Entendió que Peach necesitaba descansar. Las luces se fueron. —Y no te preocupes, ni sentirás que estoy. Pero hare lo posible para que este bien. — Afirmo Eme, mientras se dirigía a correr las cortinas. —Te lo prometo. — Eme se sentó en el sillón al fondo de la habitación.

—Claro, aunque no hagas promesas por favor. — Se dijo Peach sí misma en voz baja. —no si quizás no la cumplirás...


End file.
